


I love you, Vi

by Louissmolbean



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissmolbean/pseuds/Louissmolbean
Summary: Clementine was sitting at the spot she confess her feelings to Violet. She is thinking about telling her that she loves her. She finally does.





	I love you, Vi

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Violetine fluff

It was just another day at the Ericsson Boarding School. Everyone was doing their normal stuff. Willy was keeping watch for walkers.

Tenn and AJ were drawing together. Louis and Aasim were talking about stuff, with making Aasim mad.  Omar was making some food for everyone. Since it was almost lunch time.

 

Clementine was on the place where she confess her feelings for Violet.

Where she had her first kiss. Underneath the star. 

 

She smiled softly. Happy, that nobody is hurt. Clem looked at the sky. Admiring the beauty of it. Taking in the warmth and sunshine.  It's been awhile since Clem actually sat down and relax.

 

She heard someone coming up. “Hey Clem.” It was Violet. Clem smiled at her adorable girlfriend of hers. “Hey Vi.” Clem responded. “What are you doing up here?” Violet asked as she came to sit down by Clem.

”Thinking.” Clem answered.”About what?”

 

“About you.” Clem said, blushing a bit. Violet blushed. “That's where we kissed..” Clem nodded, staring into Violet's eyes. The color of them, made her heart melt. For once, she was happy in her life ever since the apocalypse started.”Vi I love you.” 

 

The face of Violet's suddenly turned red. This was the first time Clem told her that. Violet smiled and responded back. “I love you too.” Clem then kissed her softly. 

Violet grabbed Clem's waist and cuddle with her. 

 

“Lunch time.” Omar called.

Clementine and Violet started to head off. Everyone sat together, laughing and talking. It was a good day for all of them. Including the two girls. 


End file.
